


Rough

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Goro's M streak flares up and he decides to goad Takuya into indulging him.
Relationships: Inagaki Goro/Kimura Takuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me why people find rough sex attractive since it always seems like the other party never enjoys it.
> 
> I told them that they hadn't seen a good example. So I wrote one.

"Someone is in a mood." Takuya cooed. Goro was yanking on his hair while they were casually making out on the couch. They had been watching a movie but the couple had gotten a bit distracted.

Pinning that annoying hand down against his leg, those free fingers dug into his thighs. Yes Goro was definitely trying to rile him up. His boyfriend had a bit of a masochistic submissive streak that liked to come out every once in a while. Takuya had to be in just the right mood to really get into it but Goro tended to know just how to push his buttons to annoy him and turn him on. It was a delicate balance to keep Takuya horny and in bully mode but the other man was a master manipulator.

"Touch it" Takuya whispered as he shoved that trapped left hand into his crotch. Goro only had the one hand to work with as his other was trapped between the couch and Takuya's body. Letting Goro fumble, Takuya reached up and gently but firmly pulled on his boyfriends dark hair. Teeth grazing his jaw as he leaned into ear. "Gently." Goro finally got the other mans jeans open and cock free. Quickly grabbing to stroke, he was stopped by a yank of his hair that made him yelp and his cock twitch. "I said gently Goro-chan." Takuya dragged his teeth slowly down that pale neck. Lavishing attention to the point where they might need some makeup to cover up some serious hickeys. Letting his mouth wander as he focused on his boyfriend's hand in his most sensitive area.

Takuya leaned back against the arm of the couch, spreading his legs so his obvious desire was center stage. Using the hold he had on his boyfriend's head, gently but firmly pushing him down to suck on it. Sighing happily as lips wrapped around him. Hot flesh dipping in and out of those kissable lips. Looking down to see his adorable boyfriend on all fours with a mouthful of his cock was always a huge turn on. The fact that he was blushing and breathless while doing it just made Takuya want to tease him more.

Both hands in that dark hair now, Takuya rolled his hips up, thrusting over and over into that happy mouth. He could see his boyfriends smile and feel his soft moans on his cock. As well as Goro's glasses slipping down his slightly sweaty nose. Takuya was going to fuck him till his glasses fell off his face.

Abruptly Takuya let go of Goro's hair and shoved him off him. Moving quickly and keeping the dazed man off his balance Takuya dragged him up by his shirt and pushed him down the hall to the bedroom. The taller man landed face first on the bed with no time to recover before his boyfriend was on top of him.

Takuya roughly, without knocking off Goro's glasses, pulled the old grey T-shirt up and over his boyfriend's head. But not off his arms. Instead he twisted the old shirt up in such a way that Goro couldn't move his arms. Now it was time for the fun part.

He had the taller man at his mercy. Pulling Goro's hips up off the bed and shoving his knees, Takuya now had a delicious platter presented to him. Or at least he would after these pesky sweatpants were gone. First though, Takuya grabbed those clothed hips and thrust his cock against him. A preview of what was to come later. He could hear his boyfriends muffled moans.

Fingers slowly pulled down the pants. Careful to only expose his boyfriend's cute giggly cheeks and leave his aching cock trapped in the fabric. Massaging the muscles before him, randomly dragging his nails down before he kissed the red marks away. Goro tried to push his hole into Takuya's face. He knew where this was going and he wanted it now. That earned him a spank that Takuya soothed away after with gentle rubs.

"Someone is a bit eager. But I am taking my time." Reaching around and feeling that the front of Goro pants were soaked with precum. Stroking gently through the fabric. His chin resting on Goro's hips so he could see his struggling face. Letting him thrust that still covered cock into Takuya's hand. Squeezing him tightly to bring his boyfriend back under control. Takuya bit his lip as that flushed face whined for more contact.

"Takuya please…" his voice trailed off.

"You know very well if I gave into your begging now you would be disappointed." Takuya chuckled as Goro hid his face in the pillow. Knowing full well the older man was right. His whole body rigid as a tongue flicked across the nerves around his entrance. Takuya leisurely feasted, with his face between his boyfriends cheeks. Reveling in the array of sounds he could get his boyfriend to make.

Slipping his hand over the waistband on the sweats and between Goro's thighs, Takuya massaged his balls. Alternating gently touches with rough squeezes as he hammered Goro's entrance with his tongue. The other man was a babbling sweaty mess. Takuya squeezed and held his boyfriend firmly by the balls.

"Do you want to cum now?"

A muffed response. Takuya dragged a nail down his boyfriend's shaft while still holding on.

"I can't hear you. Tell me clearly or I will leave you like this." Goro knew the threat was real.

"Yes." He managed to pant out clearly.

"Would you like to cum a little bit or a lot?" Goro somehow blushed more. All the blood in his body must have been in his face and his cock. Takuya knew it was the humiliation that really got to him. "Well? I need an answer?"

"A… a… a lot. Please Takuya. Just do it already!"

"Do what?" Grinning as he could see his boyfriend getting over the shyness a bit and just getting frustrated. He was almost ready.

"Just fuck me okay?! I want to cum. I want to cum a lot. My cock aches so bad just FUCK ME." Goro had finally snapped and Takuya laughed. Stripping off his clothes as his boyfriend tried to wiggle loose. Sick of the teasing and just wanting release.

Takuya managed to pin him down by the shoulders. Putting both his hands on them and leaning his whole body weight. There was no way the other man could move the top part of his body. His lower half however was a different story.

"Stop wiggling!" Goro got another spank, this time the sting lingered as fingers were shoved inside him. Not needing the lube as Takuya had done a good job with that already. Roughly thrusting them in and out to make sure. Takuya decided to lube up his cock just in case. Reaching over to grab the bottle off the nightstand, Goro impatiently rubbed his hips against the cock he wanted. Throwing his lover a bit off balance.

Roughly pinning his boyfriend's head down as he squirted lube on his cock. "I know you don't like it that rough Goro so give me a second here." He heard a click of impatience from the man below him. Takuya gave him another spank and thrust in with one quick movement. Goro moaned so suddenly stretched and full. 

Takuya didn't give him time to recover. Hard and fast skin slapping filled the room. Hands dug into flesh and Goro's ass was turning pink from the snapping of Takuya's hips. It wasn't going to take them long. Falling forward on top of Goro's back, Takuya sunk his teeth into his boyfriend's shoulder. He felt the shake of the other man's orgasm before he heard the long pleased moan. Takuya was so close, he could feel the energy draining from the other man as he finally came himself. Ending their encounter in a tangled, sweaty, smelly, sticky mess.

"Takuya?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can you get off? My arms are falling asleep…"

The older man laughed, giving his boyfriend a gentle kiss, put his glasses back on his face and started to clean him up.


End file.
